


Apply Pressure

by The_Shy_One



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bruce Wayne, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Bruce gets an unexpected gift from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Apply Pressure

Hal dropped a heavy package onto Bruce’s desk, grumbling and swearing about the weight of it as he straightens up. Bruce looks at the package for a moment, seeing it was an old cardboard box since on the side there was a picture of an air conditioner and that there wasn’t tape at the top to keep the flaps close. Then he looks at Hal, wondering what the man was doing delivering something in the afternoon to the manor.

As Bruce goes to say something about Hal showing up at his house like this - why does nobody listen or understand why Bruce puts these kinds of rules in place? There was a reason and he’d explained it thoroughly to the Justice League with everyone present -, Hal comes around the desk to wrap his arms around Bruce’s shoulders, smiling brightly. Bruce pauses in what Hal would consider a rant to see that the smile wasn’t smug or had anything to do with a prank he and Oliver concocted together.

No, it was one where was proud of himself and wanted to share it with Bruce.

He leans into the hug, wondering what could have made Hal so happy that he would disregard one of Bruce’s rules. 

“Come on Spooky, aren’t you excited to see what I got you?” Hal asks, snuggling closer to Bruce. Bruce allows it to happen, knowing that Hal got touchy when he was in this mood.

“That’s for me?” He questions, looking at the box. “I thought gifts were supposed to be gift-wrapped?”

“Wrapping paper doesn’t do well when travelling through open air. Moisture makes it soggy and the winds pull at it. Plus I’m surprisingly shoddy at gift wrapping with wrapping paper.”

“You travelled as the Green Lantern to my house?”

“Spooky, chew me out later, just open your gift,” Hal says a bit exasperated, letting go of Bruce’s shoulders. “I spent some time and money getting this for you. “

All Bruce says in reply is a disgruntled, _ ’ hmm’. _ He would discuss with Hal why no matter the circumstances besides a planned encounter that  _ Green Lantern  _ doesn’t show up at Bruce Wayne’s house.

Then he turns his focus on the box and pulls it closer. The flaps were opened quickly and Bruce sees a black afghan blanket laying at the bottom of the box. It looked to be soft with the type of yarn used and that it could spread out over the entirety of Bruce’s bed.

With a careful hand, he lifts part of it, glad to note that it was a pleasant kind of soft. Moving his fingers over it, Bruce looks to see Hal standing beside him, smiling. “Why’d you do this, Hal?” He asks curiously.

“Noticed that your cape was a bit heavier than expected a few months ago when you laid it over me when I’d fallen asleep during my shift on watch duty. Couldn’t make sense of why since you’re Mr. Practicality in every sense of the word. Until I looked up that pressure for people the spectrum can feel nice, especially when going to sleep.” Hal explains, smile growing brighter. “Then I went online to find someone who makes afghan blankets on commission and had them make it for me. Worth every penny I spent.”

Bruce knew that Hal took in more information about his surroundings than what others would expect from the pilot - he couldn’t blame them, Hal had this snarky attitude and flirting comments that would point more towards an incompetent person than a weathered vigilant. That included Bruce sometimes. 

He squeezes part of the blanket, wondering when he was going to stop underestimating his boyfriend when it came to these kinds of things. A breath in, a breath out. Then,” Thank you, Hal. It’s thoughtful.”

“You’re welcome, Spooky,” Hal says. He goes to take out the rest of the blanket, wrapping it around Bruce like he was expected to go to bed at three in the afternoon.

It was like a weight had been lifted from Bruce as the pressure of the blanket bared down on his body. The softness of the yarn also meant that he relaxed into it more than other weighted blankets he’s had over the years. 

As he lets himself enjoy this moment, Hal presses a kiss to his forehead, smiling as bright as the sun. Bruce smiled back, glad for Hal breaking his rule this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this because I remembered a part of the post that introduced me to autistic Bruce Wayne headcanon mentioned that Bruce's capes would be weighted because of a pressure stim. Which I support wholeheartedly since this year I finally got a weighted blanket to try out (mostly to stop collecting more and more blankets to get the same kind of feeling. I have many blankets, so many.) Definitely love it and figured it would be a cute fic for Hal to find and gift Bruce a weighted blanket for the pressure stim. 
> 
> I went with an Afghan blanket since my mom during my childhood had one that was handcrafted and gifted to her and it was extremely heavy to me as a kid when I slept underneath it. So I figured it works about the same as a weighted blanket and thought it would be more thoughtful than Hal would go through the trouble of commissioning it specifically with Bruce in mind (like it being soft and heavy and big enough to cover the bed.)
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
